All For The Cameras
by TheRealHinata1996
Summary: They let the Capitol see what they want them to see... Cato/Glimmer.


**For the Cameras**

**-Cameras on them-**

"Watch her will you?" Marvel warned Cato before running off into the woods in search of Tributes. Cato sighed and strutted over to Glimmer who was brushing her hair. He rolled his eyes at the girlish things she did and began swinging his sword around for practice. Glimmer groaned in frustration when the sword almost hit her a couple times. "Okay what are you doing?" She asked, putting the brush in her lap and looking at him. Cato stopped spinning the sword around and looked back at her, "I'm supposed to be babysitting you,"

Glimmer rolled her eyes, "When he said watch her I think he meant that girl over there that looks like a fox,"

Cato chuckled, "Creative name,"

She glared at him and pouted, "Well what do you call her then Mr. Imagination?"

"Foxface," He whispered.

"Ooh, so creative," She laughed.

"Well Marvel and Clove worried about you running away, Foxface over there is tied to a tree. She's not going anywhere," Cato stated, pointing in Foxfaces direction with his sword.

"And were exactly would I run away in an arena when you're my alliance?" Glimmer asked, pursing her perfect lips.

"In my pants," Cato winked, smirking his signature smirk. He plopped down on a box of food and began wiping off his sword so it gleamed in the light. He smiled when he saw his reflection. When he was too busy focusing on himself he hadn't noticed an object flying towards him. It came closer and closer, its shiny tip sparkling in the sun and then

_Bing. _

An arrow landed between Cato's legs, its silver tip piercing through the wooden box he sat on. He looked up to see Glimmer standing with her bow pointing at him. She smiled.

Rage built up in Cato and he ran towards her, slamming her luscious body against the wall of the Cornucopia. He pressed his forearm into her neck and leaned into her face, his lips centimeters from hers. "Do it again, I dare you," He challenged.

"Let go of me so I can get my arrows," She choked out coldly. But then she changed her attitude. Glimmer tucked her beach blonde hair behind her ear and moved his forearm away from her. She pressed her body closer to Catos and almost purred when she spoke.

"I think you have a better weapon,"

Cato raised his eyebrows in satisfaction and reached down, starting to unzip his pants. "It's a pretty good weapon to," He smiled at her.

**-Cameras off them-**

Glimmer reached down and stopped his fumbling hands. She leaned into him and put her lips to his ear, "I mean the knife you have strapped to your belt,"

She leaned back, trying to restrain herself from laughing but the look on Cato's face, priceless. Glimmer began giggling as she saw Cato lean his head back and groan, "Really Glimmer?" She couldn't help it and soon her giggles turned into adorable laughter that floated around them.

The beauty in the sound of her laugh made Cato laugh to. He backed away from her, his face turning red with embarrassment. He tried covering his face with his hands to hide his laughter. Glimmer reached out and pulled him back to her. "Aww Cato baby I'm sorry."

"You always know how to ruin the mood. Even when I met you last summer and we were about to do it and you asked me if I could get you water-," "And I made you go downstairs to get some for me and you went downstairs_ completely _naked cause I told you my parents weren't home. But then they came home early!" Glimmer busted out laughing again, putting her head against Cato's chest. "That was the best part of the night!" She exclaimed. Cato leaned back a little, "But it wasn't I mean when we- wasn't that the best part?" Glimmer tried holding back the new wave of laughter and tried to put on serious face. "Oh yes babe. You rocked my world"

But Glimmer couldn't hold it in and began laughing again.

"I was the best part of the night," Cato pouted playfully.

Glimmer reached up and ran her hands up his muscles, "Yes you were," She said reassuringly, kissing up his arms and stopping at his neck.

Cato gently grabbed her face and made her look at him. His sea blue eyes met with her sparkling sky blue eyes. He smiled.

It was times like this when they knew the cameras were on someone else, probably Marvel and Clove killing a pathetic tribute. That was the only time when they could act goofy. Yes Cato and Glimmer were still hard core killers; there main priority is to win the Hunger Games. There not wasting their whole life of training on stupid crushes. But they were still good friends. After they met last summer when Cato tagged along on the Victory Tour when his brother won. He had met Glimmer at a party. They instantly hit it off. And by hit it off I also mean taking it off and moving the party upstairs to the bedroom. They became good friends afterwards, both being beautiful and strong. But secretly both having a lame sense of humor.

**-Cameras back on them-**

Cato stroked Glimmers face, "Such a shame I will have to kill you,"

She looked up at him, "I was hoping you wouldn't," She smiled playfully.

"Oh no I mean you're hot. But not hot enough for me to give up winning," He teased.

Glimmers mind went through many scenarios. Everything in her life, what made her so lucky was her looks. She uses them to get gifts, diamonds, money. And now she will use them to win the Games even if that means using her closest friend.

She reached down and pulled off her shirt, revealing her perfect skin. She smiled and batted her eyelashes as she leaned into Cato, wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiled as she leaned into him and whispered in a silk like voice

"But who says we can't have a little fun?"

She pulled back and crushed her lips onto his.

Too bad Cato had no idea this was all for the cameras.

* * *

*This was something i just wrote up. The Camera parts are for when the people are watching them on TV for Hunger Games. Glimmer and Cato pretty much know when the Cameras are on them or not and just kind of relax in those couple minutes off screen. I hope you like! And if you have any questions or comments or ideas i'd love to hear them :)

Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins


End file.
